High speed word processing equipment has established a need for high resolution character printing which is faster and less inertially limited than the traditional percussion impact of a mechanically driven type face or matrix dot pin against a ribbon having colorant or ink which is transferred to the paper by impact pressure. Avoidance of the mechanical disadvantage of percussion impact printing has inspired such presently available techniques as electrostatically directed ink projection, xerographic techniques, and various types of thermal or light sensitive surface coatings for the paper.